Kencan
by hathr
Summary: Mereka bilang kencan pertama adalah pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi Naruto tidak merasa demikian.


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Kencan

[ _Sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never bound to be, and you just have to let go_ ]

* * *

Naruto menepikan mobilnya dan melangkah ke sebuah toko bunga yang terletak persis di seberang jalan. Surai pirangnya kini tertata rapi, tubuhnya yang tegap juga dibalut oleh jas berwarna hitam senada dengan sepatu kulit yang ia kenakan. Tidak ada lagi kesan urakan yang selalu menempel lekat padanya. Penampilannya hari ini benar-benar berbeda, dan sukses membuat seluruh mata di sekitar hanya tertuju padanya terpesona.

Ketika Naruto mendorong pintu kaca, dan membuat lonceng di atas pintu tersebut bergemerincing. Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat melangkah mendekat dan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Wanita tua menyapa ramah. Kerutan di wajahnya terlihat jelas ketika ia mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin satu bouquet bunga–" Naruto menjawab, lalu menoleh ke sisi kiri dan kanannya, tampak bingung.

"Apakah ini kencan pertamamu?" Tanya wanita tua. "Jika aku boleh memberikan saran, kau seharusnya memberikan bunga mawar untuk kekasihmu." Ujarnya berbalik memunggungi Naruto lalu menarik setangkai bunga mawar merah yang berada di dalam guci kaca berwarna hitam.

"Mawar merah?" Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya melihat setangkai mawar yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan sang wanita. "Mengenai hal itu, aku tidak yakin." Ia tersenyum ragu, lalu menggaruk pelipisnya kaku. "Kekasihku, bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Wanita tua mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum dan menoleh ke sisi kirinya. "Atau mungkin kau bisa memberinya mawar putih." Usulnya lagi seraya berbalik memunggungi Naruto untuk menarik setangkai mawar putih dari dalam guci crystal transparant. "Mawar putih melambangkan kemurnian, kesungguhan, kekaguman, kelembutan, kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, dan cinta sejati. Aku yakin kekasihmu pasti menyukainya."

Naruto tertegun menatap setangkai mawar putih yang memiliki 4 helai daun mahkota di hadapanya. Cukup lama ia berada di posisi itu hingga tawa lembut wanita tua menyadarkannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah. "Ketika kau menunjukan mawar itu dan berbicara, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat wajah kekasihku." Jelasnya sedikit menundukan wajah malu seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku mau bouquet mawar itu."

"Kau pria yang baik." Ujar wanita tua mulai merangkai mawar putih menjadi sebuah bouquet dengan pita berwarna emas sebagai hiasan. "Kekasihmu pasti sangat bahagia memiliki seseorang sepertimu mencintainya."

"Kuharap begitu." Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap ke arah wanita tua seraya mengambil bouquet mawar putih yang diserahkan kepadanya. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Kuharap kencanmu menyenangkan." Sahut wanita tua itu dari balik meja kasir.

"Tidak." Naruto berhenti sesaat di ambang pintu untuk menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada wanita tua pemilik toko bunga. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Nyonya." Ujarnya yang terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan wanita tua dan toko bunganya.

.

Naruto menyusuri jalan setapak dengan senyuman di wajahnhya. Ketika turun dari dalam mobil, ia sudah bersiap menyembunyikan bouquet bunga di balik punggungnya, dan sebelum ia melangkah, beberapa kali ia memastikan jika penampilannya sempurna.

Sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat buruk, di hari kencannya yang pertama.

"Hey." Sapa Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Hari ini aku sangat tampan bukan? Rambutku, pakaianku, sepatuku." Ujarnya dengan bangga seraya berputar seakan memamerkan dengan bangga penampilannya yang memukau. "Kau selalu protes jika penampilanku urakan, dan kau ingin aku berpakaian rapi ketika kencan bersamamu. karena itu aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan penampilan ini." Sambil menahan senyuman ia menunjukan bouquet yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya secara tiba-tiba. "Ini untukmu." Ujarnya sedikit menahan senyum malu "Aku tahu kau membenci bunga, dan aku berharap kau tidak marah karena hari ini aku membawakanmu bunga dengan sengaja." Ujarnya lagi. "Kau tahu? Nyonya pemilik toko bunga itu sangat baik hati. Ia memujiku dan memberitahuku makna dari sebuah mawar putih. Entah mengapa saat Nyonya itu berbicara, aku hanya terbayang wajahmu." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Dan ya, kau boleh memukulku jika kau tidak senang karena perkataanku ini, tapi kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku terlebih dulu." Naruto tertawa renyah, lalu menatap lekat bouquet yang berada di genggaman tangannya. "Mawar putih melambangkan kemurnian, kesungguhan, kekaguman, kelembutan, kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, dan–" Mulutnya terkatup sesaat.

"Cinta sejati..."

Naruto terdiam, Iris birunya menatap langit senja yang kemerahan. Cukup lama hening menyelimuti, hingga ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak merespon." Ungkap Naruto terdengar kecewa. "Walaupun kuserahkan bunga ini, kau juga tidak akan mengambilnya 'kan Teme?" Ia menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan angin yang berhembus ke arah barat meniup rambut pirangnya dan membuatnya bergoyang.

"Saat ini, Aku pasti terlihat layaknya seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri." Naruto tersenyum lirih lalu menghela napasnya berat. "Kau pasti sedang menertawakanku di sana." Perlahan ia meletakan bouquet miliknya ke atas sebuah nisan dengan rumput hijau yang terlihat masih segar.

"Kau baru saja meninggalkanku seminggu yang lalu, tapi kau sudah membuatku sangat merindukanmu, Uchiha Sasuke..." Suara Naruto bergetar. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat ketika iris birunya membaca sebuah nama yang tertuliskan di atas batu nisan.

"Dasar kau brengsek, Teme. Ini kencan yang terburuk."

Di senja yang hangat itu, Naruto hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dalam dan membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya sekali lagi.

.

_End_


End file.
